1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition which is superior in sudsing subsidence and smooths and moisturizes the hand and to a liquid detergent composition superior in low temperature stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since kitchen cleaners, household cleaners, shampoos, body shampoos, clothing detergents, and other detergents inevitably contact the skin of the hand etc. during washing, studies have been made in the past to develop detergent composition which are mild to the skin and do not give a greasy feeling.
A sugar ester-based surfactant comprised of an ester of a fatty acid having 6 to 18 carbon atoms and a monoalkyl ether of a monosaccharide having 5 to 6 carbon atoms is known as a surfactant which causes little irritation and is mild to the skin. When such sugar ester-based surfactants are formulated into a detergent, however, there is the problem of a deterioration of the sudsing subsidence, in particular the rinse-off property at low temperatures. Further, detergents having such sugar ester-based surfactants formulated therein have not necessarily been sufficient in terms of the moist feeling given to the skin after use. The moisture of the skin is lost and chaffing due to abrasion and drying is felt. Also, when such sugar ester-based surfactants are formulated into a liquid detergent, the low temperature stability becomes worse. Therefore,when the liquid detergent composition is stored at a low temperature in cold regions etc, the problem of nonhomogenity and turbidity arises.